


you know what they say about lawyers

by Tator



Series: philkas week [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, and is looking for a new job, philip is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “You seem to be doing very well there. One of the youngest lawyers in New York history to win a Supreme Court case. I’m not going to pretend your name hasn’t been mentioned here before the case with Mike, but what makes you want to change firms then?”or the one where Philip is looking for a new job





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philkas Week day 4: break up  
> I'm terrible at writing angst, so I decided to go a little different route

Philip looked up at the receptionist who was busy typing away at her computer with a very impressive scowl on her face. His gaze flicked up to the lettering above her head. _Jackson & Park_, only one of the most successful law firms in the city, but Philip wasn’t panicking. Nope. He wasn’t. No, sir-ee. Not panicking. He checked over the folder he brought with him for the fortieth time just to make sure everything was in it.

“Mr. Shea?” 

He was going to pretend he didn’t jump out of his skin. “Yes?” 

“Mr. Park will see you now,” she gave him a warm smile, and Philip had to try not to puke. “Second door on the left.” 

He stood up on shaky legs, and smoothed out his jacket before slowly making his way down the hall. The door was open when he got there, and he could see Christopher Park, one of the top ten lawyers in the country, filing some papers in the corner with reading glasses on. Philip took a deep breath before knocking on the open door. Mr. Park turned around and took off his glasses. “Mr. Shea, come on in,” he said as he walked over to his desk. He shook Philip’s hand briefly and sat down. Philip hoped he didn’t feel how sweaty Philip’s palm was. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I came inquiring about the job posting,” Philip responded. 

“Ah, the job posting,” he said with a small smile. Philip nodded. “How did you hear about the opening? We tried to keep it all very quiet, so not to have swarms of newly graduated law students banging our doors down.” Philip hoped his laugh didn’t sound too fake. 

“Mr. Jackson announced his retirement two months ago, and Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez moved out to Arizona to start their own practice. Your firm has grown in the last two years, and with three of your best lawyers leaving, I knew you were going to be looking for new people soon enough,” Philip explained. He could hear his heart beat thumping in his ears, and he hoped that his face wasn’t too red. Come on, Philip, he told himself, you have a winning percentage of over 80%, you can do this.

“You’re working over at George Wash’s aren’t you?” Philip nodded. “You’re the lawyer that beat Mike Luna in the Lexton Corp. case last month. You had a very interesting case. Mike was here all night trying to beat it.” 

“Mr. Luna is a very good lawyer,” Philip said. “His argument had me up all night, too.” 

“You seem to be doing very well there. One of the youngest lawyers in New York history to win a Supreme Court case. I’m not going to pretend your name hasn’t been mentioned here before the case with Mike, but what makes you want to change firms then?” 

“Well, Mr. Wash’s firm is a very… conservative firm, and while I very much enjoy practicing economic and business law, I find the atmosphere of the firm to be very… stifling.” 

Mr. Park looked over at Philip like he knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth, but just motioned for the folder in Philip’s hands. He handed it over, and Mr. Park skimmed through the papers, making a comment here or there about something on his resume and case record. Philip held his breath. “You’re good friends with Sasha Denise, aren’t you?” 

He cocked his head. “Sasha the receptionist at Mr. Wash’s firm? Yes, we’re friends.”

“She’s cousins with one of the paralegals here.” Philip nodded, but wasn’t entirely sure with where this conversation was going. “Mr. Shea, George Wash and I have been in this business together for twenty years more or less, and I would just like you to know that there are many things that he does that I do not agree with. One being that he seems to think that all his employees must practice a similar lifestyle to him.”

“I’m not sure I see where this is going, Mr. Park,” Philip admitted. 

“You’re a very good lawyer, Mr. Shea. And I believe that you would be a very good addition to this firm. So I would just like to let you know that we try to remain in the middle here and under no circumstance do we discriminate against any group of people. And also that we protect our employees.” 

“Understood, sir,” Philip said with a small smile. 

***

“Lukas!” Philip called through the apartment as he loosened his tie. “Lukas?” He called again as he peeked into the kitchen only to turn around and bump into the man in question. He looks like he just woke up with his hair sticking in all directions and pajama pants still on. “Hey,” he greeted with a warm smile. 

“Hi,” Lukas replied with a small smile of his own. “Where’d you go? It’s supposed to be your day off, and you’re wearing a tie.” 

“I had an interview.” Philip pushed Lukas out of the way, so he could go into their bedroom and change from his suit to a lounge clothes. “Besides, looks like you didn’t miss me too much, sleepy head.” 

“For what? Did you get fired and not tell me or something?” Lukas asked as he followed him. “And, it’s only 10. I didn’t sleep in that much.”

“No,” Philip said and walked over to wrap his arms around Lukas’ waist. He pressed a kiss onto Lukas’ jaw. “I just sick of not being able to being my fiancée to office parties is all. I had to suffer that god awful New Year’s party by myself, and I’m pretty sure John’s wife was hitting on me. She’s like 70, Luka. It was terrible.” 

Lukas laughed. “I told you it doesn’t bother me that I can’t come. I would rather you keep your job than be forced out,” Lukas replied with one hand around Philip’s waist and the other in his hair. 

“Yeah, but we spent so long getting out of the closet, I don’t really like going back in just because my boss is a homophobic asshole. Face it. I’m deeply and madly in love with you and want to show you off any chance I get,” Philip kissed at Lukas’ jaw when he chuckled. “So, I think it’s time me and my job break up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will be crossposted on my [tumblr](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
